First kiss led to THIS !
by YukiRay
Summary: Tamaki gets Kyoya worked up but Kyoya knows a trick to relive stress...but what Happens when Tamaki thinks Kyoya is just playing with him and Kyoya takes it maybe to far ? (smexy smut in chapters to come )
1. The Kiss !

**Hello all my fellow readers YukiRay speaking. I know you guys have been waiting for more KxT and KxH well here you go more Yaoi goodness for you guys. Sorry about not being around for a few months High-school is going good, So you will have more Yaoi and other stories coming very soon now that i got my laptop back from the shop anyway read, enjoy, sit back and relax and let you're mind go to mush. Thanks again ~ YukiRay. ^^**

  
Kyoya heard the door-bell ring as he pushed up his glasses and got up from the sofa his friend Tamaki walked in while being escorted by Kyoya's maid, despite knowing his way around the whole house. The young blonde smiled a goofy smile having his school bag in his left hand.  
"ah Tamaki glad you could come to my home this evening for some late night studying" _not that I_ _need any help that is. _Kyoya said while adjusting his specs again to hid his eyes from the other boys view. Kyoya shewed the maid away knowing that she did her job but was still fear-full of the young Ootori.  
The blonde set his bag down giving Kyoya a great big hug.  
"Oh no need to be so formal, it's only me Kyoya !" the childish blonde chuckled to himself only earning a humph of displease from Kyoya and a slight pity-pat on the back.  
"Oh Kyoya would it be alright if I sleep over ? My father is away and I don't want to be along with my grandmother she gives me the willies." Tamaki's skin crawled at the thought of his grandmothers cold eyes glaring at him. Kyoya sighed as he nodded knowing not to push- Tamaki when it comes to family affairs.

"Fine you may stay Tamaki but we have to get to work so pull out your books and set them on the table" Kyoya stated as he sat back down on the white leather sofa.  
"Yes sir !" Tamaki stated with a grin and a salute clicking his heels together. The blonde opened up his book bag sprawling papers among papers on the glass table.  
And Kyoya ?" Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya with a slight serious look on his face.  
"Yeah ? What is it Tamaki ?"  
"Thank you for being such a great friend" Kyoya's eyes got a bit brighter as he smiled slightly, just slightly. He had a soft spot for the blonde...hey what can he say, he grew on him.  
"No need to thank me Tamaki. Lets get to work." Tamaki nodded as Kyoya scowled down at the mess of notes and a text book.

Later after the boys have gone threw math and English prep they were now moving on to Health.  
"Ahh Kyoya can we please take a break?" whined the childish blonde as he threw his hand up in the air leaning in to the sofa a bit more. "I'm exhausted!"  
_Your exhausted ?! I've been listening you go on and fucking on about how Haruhi is the greatest and how you want to go to Kyoto for the past two hours ! not to mention the damn twins and how they bug you so god damn much. _Kyoya shouted in his head while he rubbed his temples to get rid of the anger boiling up inside him.

"Now, now Tamaki we only have one more thing to work on then we can go to bed" _THANK __GOD !_ Kyoya opens the page only to have Tamaki's hand being placed on top of it as he pulled it away  
"oh come on Kyoya that's not how sleep overs go, you're supposed to watch scary movies, have pillow fights, eat junk food !" The blonde stated as he was grinning more and more with each passing word, witch only got him a thud on the head. Kyoya smacked the blonde over the head with the well over three hundred paged text book leaving Tamaki to rub his sore lump on his

head as Kyoya re-opens to the page.  
"that was mean Kyoya-Sempie"Tamaki pouted as he looked down at his lap  
"Well you wouldn't stop yammering on so i had to get you to pay attention some how, now stop being a dumb ass." Kyoya said as he felt the touch of Tamaki on his shoulder he was reading along with Kyoya over the health text book.  
"hey Kyoya I head that kissing is good for the body" the Blonde stated all to bluntly leaving Kyoya to sigh pushing his glasses back up on to his face.  
"you're right it releases stress" _so he did actually pay attention in class...good job idiot._  
"i wounder how it feels" Tamaki whispered looking down with a light blush.  
"like all your others probably" Kyoya stated flipping the page.  
"what others ?" Tamaki said while giving a sheepish half smile leaving Kyoya to only look at the blonde in astonishment.  
"Tamaki are you telling me that the prince-"  
"you mean KING" Tamaki said still being some what shy.  
"right King, has never felt the pleasure of there first kiss before ?" Kyoya got a sick rise about seeing the blonde fidget in his seat as a deep red blush crept up on to his pale white face. _I thought he kissed Haruhi that day when we went to the beach..just the thought of it makes me wanna- wait..why am i getting this feeling ?...jealousy ?..impossible ! Anyway it didn't happen so just forget that thought_ . Tamaki interrupted Kyoya's daze as he now was only a few inches from his face. For some strange reason Kyoya's heart skipped a beat when he came a little closer. "Kyoya, please never tell anyone, it's are little secret oki doki ?"  
_What the hell is wrong with me ! Did my heart just skip a beat ?!...it must be the stress...that's right not because of are 'oh so great Lord Tamaki' _Kyoya flinched bowing with a gritting his teeth leaving Tamaki to grab his shoulders making Kyoya catch those deep blue-violet eyes.  
"Kyoya what's gotten in to you ? You went all hush, hush and-!" Tamaki was cut off when Kyoya's lips crashed in with his, this is what happens when Tamaki breaks Kyoya Ootori.

Tamaki's eyes went wider than diner plates as he tried to push Kyoya off him but the dark haired teen grabbed a hold of Tamaki's wrists pinning him down.   
_what is Kyoya doing ?! Were guys !- This is not good, no good ! this is never good ! he is stealing my first kiss !...wait stealing ?..yes come on King get you're head clear get out of this ! _ Tamaki maid one last chance to protest but that he felt Kyoya's hot moist tongue slip in to his mouth as a deep red blushed stained his face. Kyoya finally snapped back to it as his dark eyes widened in shock as he pulled away leaving Tamaki panting a trail of mixed emotions in his deep blue-violet eyes. Kyoya was silent shocked and disgusted with himself, not only did he kiss a guy. He kissed Tamaki Suoh the rich king of the host club, his best friend ! Kyoya reached out to touch Tamaki's shoulder to try and reassure him but Tamaki only flinched grabbing his book bag and ran out of the Ootori estate.  
**Tamaki's POV**

_What was Kyoya thinking !? Or..not thinking is what would be the better way to put it ! We are guys both of us and he is my best friend ! _Tamaki ran till he came to a halt at a cross road panting heavily from his run. He pulled out his cell phone calling for his limo to come get him as text message flashed on his screen.  
**Mommy-Kyoya: I'm Sorry Tamaki.  
**_What should I do ? Should i text him back ? I mean it's not like he meant to kiss me...did he ? And if he did it's not like he did it to mean me any harm, kissing is good for the body after all it's like the book said...it relives stress. _

"AHHHH what the hell am I thinking that was only a cause of it !" Tamaki shouted pacing frantically as his limo showed up he dove in and commanded the driver to take him home the driver was shocked normally the young blonde was sweet and polite, but non-the less the Shaffer drove off to the Suoh estate leaving the young blonde in the back shaking trying to and figure everything out a million quietens running threw his head. Once the limo came to a stop Tamaki trudged up the stone steps to his house opening the door being greeted by maids. He ignored there smiles and waves he made his way upstairs to his room tossing his books a side tugging a few buttons from his shirt collapsing on his bed. Thought after thought swimming threw his head he didn't know what to do._  
How am i going to face Kyoya tomorrow ? We have the same classes together same lunch...I'm not mad at him or anything...hold on..why arn't I mad at him ? I should be star crazed and mad as hell but...I'm calm...some what a bit confused but...Maybe it's because it was Kyoya and not some random stranger._ Tamaki rolled over in his bed as he tugged at his hair.  
"No ! What am i saying ?! This is Kyoya I'm talking about ! My best friend...and he...he's a guy ! I can't believe my first kiss was with a guy ! Tamaki sobbed to himself as he faded off to sleep his phone still untouched leaving the young Ootori un answer.  
**Kyoya's POV:  
**_Damn it ! That was risky ! Why did I kiss him ? Was it because of his eyes ? Hell no ! It was because that guy stressed me out to the point of no end that I couldn't think properly ! I bet if you asked me what colour the shy was i would have probably said red ! That;s what Tamaki Suoh does to me...but i really should apologize _Kyoya thought as he pulled out his sleek cell from his pocket as he text the blonde "I'm Sorry Tamaki." Kyoya spoke the words he typed as he slumped on his fluffy bed up in his room. _I guess it was just as good to see the look on his face..and it got him out of my hair...but lets hope it didn;t get him out of my life he has grown on me...is it possible...I have a crush on the King ?_ Kyoya smiles calmly as he leaned back glancing at a photo of him and Tamaki. _If so than that Idiot is more powerful than i thought but I can be much better at the game of love just you wait Tamaki. _Kyoya got under the cover waiting for morning to come once more still being a little mixed about the kiss but taking sick pleasure in how much it bugged Tamaki.****


	2. Kyoya

**Hello everyone it's YukiRay This is chapter 2 of the story I hope you enjoy it Lovies ! 333 ^3^ like and comments are lovely so yeah !**

* ~Chapter two~ *  
  
Tamaki shot up in bed sweat pouring down his chest and brow his cheeks were red with a blue his chest hurting from the pounding of his heart. It was all because he dreamt of the dark haired teen...Kyoya Tamaki leaned back in to the covers scrunching up his face rubbing his eyes the blush fading. He glanced over at the clock to see he had woken up early enough to have an extra long shower. The blonde trudged out of bed to his bathroom grabbing a soft towel from the linens closet.  
"What is my mind trying to do to me ?" Tamaki said allowed turning the tap to hot as he stretched with a groan.  
"I need to get this out of my mind..right..it didn't happen..Kyoya never...and I never...RIGHT !" Tamaki smiled a perky smile brushing his messy hair from his eyes as he stripped himself of his silk pj's and stepped in to the warm soothing water as it beat down on his back neck head and shoulders.  
_I wounder if Kyoya will still sit beside me in class today...Kyoya always takes the best notes he does have the neatest handwriting in the whole class..no the whole school..wait..UGH Kyoya is still on my mind !..Wait I mean it is natural he is my best friend after all. Yeah that's all it is it has nothing to do with...NO! That NEVER happened end of story !  
_Tamaki ran his shampoo filled hands threw his hair as with each passing thought he worked his follicles to death smothering them in angry suds. The water washing away the soap as it slipped down his chest and legs in to the drain..Tamaki wishing thees thoughts would do the same.  
"Could it be ?...that I ?.." Tamaki shook his head free letting the sentence go unsaid as he shut the water off getting out drying off dressing in his smart crisply pressed uniform, grabbing his school bag and his cell as it chimed a text flashing up on to the screen.  
**Mommy-Kyoya:**  
_7:30am_  
**Good Morning Daddy. Sleep well ?  
**Tamaki texted back his fingers slipping across the letters a blush covering his face fully.  
**King-Tamaki:  
**Sure...Thanks for asking..Kyoya see you in Homeroom.  
-Sent!-  
"Oh Kyoya..." The blonde stated looking down at the clock on his nightstand his eyes going wide at the time.  
"AHH i'm going to be late there is no time for matters like thees !" Tamaki rushed down the stairs as he threw open his front door down to where the limo and driver were waiting for his as he got in with a normal grin smeared across his face.  
"Good morning fellow driver to Ouran Academy and step on it please !" Tamaki bounced his leg slightly till his limo came to a grinding stop and he ran threw the halls to his first class..Health Class. He swung the door open to be met with Silver eyes perfectly framed in his lenses. **  
**

"K-K-Kyoya..good morning" Tamaki said as he was suddenly struck with the case of the nerves. His hands started shaking his palms started to get caked in sweat and his heart started to beet so fast he swore Kyoya would hear it if the silence lasted any longer. The darked haired teen looked up giving a small curve of the lip as he leaned against a desk.  
"So you slept well last night ?" The young Ootori asked readjusting his glasses.  
"Yeah like a baby !..Never better ah ha ha ha ha haaa." Tamaki ruffled the back of his hair looking some what to the side to avoid eye to eye contact.  
"Tamaki about the k-" the bell chimed cutting off Kyoya as a mound of boys waved in to class as Tamaki took his place next to Kyoya like he did every other day. Every one taking there seats Kyoya simmered in his seat.  
_Damn i almost said it...and Tamaki looks shaken up..yeah "slept like a baby" my ass. Oh Daddy don't you know by now...you can't fool me..not when it comes to you...Moron. _Kyoya's smile brightened at the thought as the teacher droned on about teenage desires and how they were to high of class to be teen fathers. Tamaki was tapping his pencil to his bottom lip peering out the window.  
_Well he's still as air headed as ever i wounder if he has figured it out yet..phhfffttt ! Yeah right are Prince figure me out for once...well...he has done it before..and oh how it drove me crazy..but i guess now is my chance to really start mess with him. _Kyoya smirked as he dumped Tamaki's leg with his as Tamaki jumped making a startled noise a blush appearing across his face as the teacher stopped his lecture.  
"Is there a problem boys ?" he said as Tamaki gulped as a couple people turned to peer at the blonde.  
"N-No not at all I'm perfectly fine Sir" The blonde said as he looked over at Kyoya, Kyoya giving him a 'Got-Chya' look as Tamaki looked away both the boys going threw class the rest of Health being normal as ever.  
The bell rang as Tamaki packed up his note book as well as his pencil and pens clipping his bag shut as the two boys locked eyes once more Tamaki throwing his bag over his shoulder and bolting out the door to his next class.  
_Kyoya what do think your trying to do to me ?!...save those looks and teasing manners for the girls falling all over you...not me...why me?...were best friends...and were guys...and I don't...swing that way...I think..WAIT.._**_I THINK _**_?! _Tamaki ran right in to his class as he sat in the desk thudding his head against the nice oak wood as he groaned to himself.  
"What am I going to do ?"  
"What are you going to do about what ?" Tamaki jolted up-right to see a young girl looking down at him as he put on his charming smile looking up at her with his big blue-violet eyes.

"o-oh nothing at all my dear I just have a lot on my mind...like those pretty eyes of yours" Tamaki's gaze went to the door as the young Ootori was standing in the door way readjusting his glasses. "Entertaining out side of the club Tamaki ?" The dark haired teen walked past the girl giving her a cold look then turning to Tamaki giving him the same cold look making the blonde shiver. "No Kyoya not at all I was just saying-"  
"Tamaki enough foolishness...maybe if you got your head in a book instead of looking at this pretty young girl, you wouldn't need all the..'Extra help' at my house" Kyoya smirked as the blonde bit his lip the girl looking from one teen to the other then it finally clicking in her head as she ran to take her seat the bell ringing ahead. Another class ticked by before Kyoya passed him a note that read.  
** Dear Idiot.  
Please meet me after class at the Club Room. ****NOT**** the Lunch Hall.  
We need to talk.  
Kyoya. O  
**Tamaki smiled as he looked at Kyoya with a nod giving him a thumbs up.  
_Phew Kyoya is back to himself again..worrying about the club more than me..well me as well as the club but that's besides the point...and he hasn't bumped my leg or anything...maybe I was freaking out for nothing..yeah nothing...Kyoya must have just been making fun of me...would Kyoya really do that ? Hmmmm..Maybe he sure can be evil at times. But that evil ? As to. _The bell snapped the blonde from his thoughts as he jumped to his feet gathering his school books Kyoya being the first to stroll out of the class room but not before looking back at the blonde teen with a half smile and a push of his frames. Tamaki smiled as he walked down to the music room seeing Kyoya sitting on one of the crisp red love seats. The blonde teen flashed the note and another one of his dashing smiles. Kyoya I came as fast as I could sorry if i kept you waiting long." Tamaki said as he sat on the right side of the glasses wearing teen. "No need to apologize, I wasn't waiting that long." Kyoya leaned forward resting his chin on his folded hands looking ahead but then looking over at the blonde.  
"Tamaki...About the whole kiss-" Kyoya was cut off as |Tamaki stood up a gleam in his eye. "Kyoya I know you don't like me like that I know it was nothing...don't worry about it..it was an accident that's it that's all!" The blonde stated in a chipper voice as Kyoya's eyes went wide. _Tamaki...YOU IDIOT !...Kyoya Ootori doesn't do anything by accident!...can you really be that childish and dense?! Well fine..if a kiss a brush of your slender legs along with a few provocative glances weren't enough then I'll just have to make it blunt. _Kyoya got to his feat pushing up his glasses with a smirk. "see you at the Club latter today Tamaki." Kyoya aid as he walked out of the room before the blonde could protest. The bell rang for last class Tamaki being warn down yawning, he walked to the Host Club stepping inside closing the door behind him. "Welcome..Daddy" Kyoya said with a smirk handing Tamaki a smart looking tux. "Go get changed the club will be starting soon..Honey and Mori are running let due to Kendo so we will start without them" Tamaki blinked a few times before taking the cloths with a smile. "Aww! Thanks Mommy you always take such good care of Daddy." Tamaki hugged Kyoya with one arm as he walked in to the changing room as Tamaki started to fix the buttons on the fresh white shirt. "_**Welcome..Daddy" **_Tamaki's cheeks filled with a blush as he let out a sigh of happiness. "Kyoya..." Tamaki said slowly as he closed his eyes smiling.  
Yes Tamaki ? You called ?" The dark haired teen called out from the other side of the change room door. Tamaki's eyes snapped open in shock as he quickly tied his tie. "N-No..sorry you must be mistaking Kyoya..I think you need more sleep !" A nervous laugh fallowed that terrible lie._ What is wrong with me ? What was that thought in my head just then ?...I don't have time for this the great and wonderful Host Club is starting..can't let are wonderful family down! _"Tamaki !" Kyoya was standing in front of the king of the Host Club looking some what irritated. "Yes Kyoya what is it ?" Tamaki asked keeping his voice as steady as he could. "That tie of yours looks like it was tied in the dark, allow me to fix it since apparently you can't handle wrapping one yourself." Kyoya stepped forward reaching out for the mess of silk before Tamaki stepped back looking down. "O-oh yeah sorry i was in a rush, but i can do it !" The blonde retied the fabric Kyoya looking nu-amused

he tugged The blonde closer but still with a soft touch. "I always love you in a suit...Daddy.." Kyoya let go of his tie with a smirk walking out of the room as Tamaki garbed the front of his own shirt his breathing growing rigid.  
_What was Kyoya doing..grabbing me like that ?...what was I doing thinking about THAT ?!...what is my heart doing ?..what is my head doing ?...could it be..that I have a crush?...on Kyoya ?...no..impossible !_


	3. Dumb Ass

**Hello Readers I would like to say thanks to Panada Master X for the sweet reviews ! And for all my new readers I hope you are liking what you have seen so far everything is going fine with me juts to give yo on th Lulz ! (^_^) anyway lets get to Chap 3 shall we ?! "Yes YUKIRAY SAVE THE DAY !" of stop it youz**

*~ Chapter 3 ~*

"Welcome Ladie- !...huh ? What's going on here ?" Tamaki looked around the room to his surprise all the seats were set in pairs...Haruhi set by herself because she was the Asexual of the group..Mori with Hunny, Hikaru with Kaoru, and himself with Kyoya. Tamaki's face glowed bright red with a blush as he took a small step back his chest melting in to his stomach. The blonde took a gulp Kyoya standding up as he walked over to Tamaki standing beside him. " Daddy I thought we would give the lovely ladies a show of how we support couples in the host club, in showing them just how close we are to one another." Kyoya said clutching his black note book pushing up his frames with a evil smile.

"B-But Kyoya shouldn't a father sit with his lovely daughter !?" Tamaki said looking over at Haruhi for frantic help, Haruhi ignoring him turning back to her customers. "A Mother and Father should sit together to watch over all the others, it's best that way now stop being childish and take your seat next to me so we can start." Kyoya said while sticking Tamaki in the side of the shoulder with his silver ballpoint pen clicker, in doing so also closing his silver pen as he strolled to the love seat Tamaki fallowing sheepishly behind giving Kyoya a questioning look.  
_I got him right where I want him..I'm sure he won't run away from me this time now when all the ladies are around, he can't disappoint them..now can he ? I think NOT !..Hahaha Oh Tamaki you think you're so slick and charming and yet i have your mind going in swirls...You still haven't figured it out...Hopeless idiot...but a smart one at that as well.. I mean he did con me out of my heart right from under my nose. _Kyoya took his seat as Tamaki took the spot right next to him as he crossed one slim leg over the other placing his laced fingers on his knee. Tamaki looking over at the dark haired teen still with that same speculating look in his deep blue-violet eyes. _What is Kyoya trying to do ? No he can't hear my heart pounding if I stay over here and keep this space between us...wait..why is my heart pounding ? Why ?...why !?...I mean was it all because of...that one little kiss ?_ "Prince Tamaki ?" Tamaki was snapped out of his thoughts by a young girl waving a hand in front of his face as he blinked a few times. "Tamaki is everything alright ?" the young girl said recoiling her hand away from the teens face.

"O-Oh my..yes sorry Princess I-I just kinda got distracted is all" Tamaki flashed his amazing smile that made the young girl swoon. "What were you thinking about...Daddy ?" Kyoya said while making his eyes going half lidded, leaning closer to the blonde as Tamaki blushed a deep red a shiver going up his spine. The blonde quickly looking away from those deep Silver eyes. Making the girls at there table faint some screaming as Kyoya got a little close to Tamaki Kyoya winking with the eye that was only at Tamaki's and the passed out girls view. The blonde then jumping up bumping the table causing the china cups to clatter. All the girls including the other members of the host club looked at the King of the Host Club biting his lip Kyoya being the first to speak up. "What is it Tamaki ?" The King looked around at all the eyes were on him as he cleared his throat. "I was thinking since we are all in seats..why not play... mu-si-cal cha-irs ?" Tamaki said while looking around the room.  
Hunny smiling a big glimmering smile as Hikaru sat on his brothers lap laughing. "This will be great fun eh Hika ?" Said the more pure one of the twins as they both winked at one another. "you bet Brother I mean I have been waiting to have an excuse to sit on your lap all day !" Hikaru said wile he and his brother both got up as they started pushing the chairs in a circle Haruhi looking at Tamaki then at Kyoya then back at Tamaki as she sighed pushing her chair in as well. The game began all the ladies trying to go slower than there favourite host so they would have to squeeze on the same seat the music going round and round till the clocked reached closing time. "ah-huh ! Ladies may I have your attention !?..The host club is over for today we thank you so much for coming to The Ouran Host Club we hope to see you all tomorrow!" Tamaki said as the guests as well as the other Hosts said there good byes as Tamaki stretched hearing the music room door close behind him.  
"That was a good distraction from your blunder Tamaki." Kyoya stated as he casual strolled towards the blonde. Kyoya's eyes locked with Tamaki's as Tamaki stepped back taking a seat on the red velvet sofa his knee going weak from the eye contact his heart beating even faster than it was before. Kyoya was dangerously close to Tamaki The blonde's heart going faster than a bullet train as he pressed himself deeper in to the cousins as he bit in to his soft pink lip once again. "But it wasn't nice to Ignore me like that Tamaki wouldn't you agree ?" Kyoya said while crossing his arm standing directly in front of the blonde. "Come on Kyoya...Enough playing around." Tamaki stated as he sat up slighty a bit of irritation in his voice. "you made it clear that you're just playing around as a thing for are ladies ! You'd never really kiss me again !_ Wait ? What am i saying ? It's like i said it..so he would kiss me again...what do I do ?..oh no what should i do what if he doesn't what to if it was really all a joke ?! _Kyoya looked at Tamaki readjusting his glasses then suddenly kissing the blonde holding him with a tight grip as he pressed his pail lips in to the king of the host club's as a blush washed over the blonde's face as Kyoya pulled away Tamaki couldn't help but be aw struck. "Ky-Kyoya you"  
"I just wanted to make sure that you knew...I don't do ANYTHING by accident..Dumb Ass" Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with still slightly parted lips as the blush faded slowly but Shirley Kyoya giving him a warm smile before kissing Tamaki hard once again. Tamaki lacing his fingers in to the dark black hair of the glasses wearing teen. Kyoya pinning Tamaki down on the sofa earning a small moan from the blonde.  
_I never realized just how strong Kyoya was...how soft his skin was..how silky his hair felt in between my fingers, i can't believe i've kissed a guy..twice now and my heart is still racing like mad..and my body feels like it has been smacked in to a wall..and yet..I love every second of this feeling every touch every action..even him pissing me down the feeling of his lips going down my neck ugh..him working at my tie and my tight uniform jacket and shirt...hey...WAIT A SECOUND ! "_K-Kyoya hold on we can't do 'it' here ! Have you lost your mind ?" Tamaki said as he sat up Kyoya stopping at his partners tight belt  
as Kyoya smiled before taking a hold of Tamaki's chin placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You're probably right...but..I always seem to lose my cool in front of you..Daddy." Kyoya said with a wink as he got up fixing his own dishevelled uniform. "Kyoya..do you think I could come over later tonight ?...Grandmother has been on my case recently." Kyoya smiled as he helped the blonde get up as Tamaki fixed his cloths as well as redoing his shirt buttons back up. "Of course Tamaki you may...and pack some cloths and your toothbrush if you wish to stay over at my place" Tamaki beamed from ear to ear as he hugged Kyoya tightly as he grabbed his school bag as Kyoya slipped his black book under his arm readjusting his glasses. _So...Me and the King together it took a little more time than i thought..took him long enough to realize..well I never said he was the brightest one in the bunch..but he sure is the one that made me relize my true colours. Ah yes and he is the one that has the biggest heart..the one that wouldn't let anyone out of his sight if they are apart of his own 'family'..I wounder how much of that heart i'll get to see tonight..we'll see just how much Dddy really loves Mommy.._  
Kyoya smiled as he waved Tamaki goodbye watching him step in to his limo flipping out his cell s to call his own as a text flashed on his screen  
**Daddy-Tamaki  
_**5;57pm_  
See you tonight Kyoya! ^u^  
Kyoya chuckled to himself as he let his smile grow wider. "Dumb Ass."


End file.
